


Button challenge # 4

by crazycatt71



Series: The Button Collection [15]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next round of Jack & Ianto's button challenges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Button challenge # 4

**Author's Note:**

> : This took awhile to come up with. I had plans for who would win, but the boys had other ideas. I should know better than to argue with them, they know best what they want

Ianto did up the last of the buttons on his new pajamas and looked at himself in the mirror. The next round of their on going button challenge was sleep wear, and win or lose, he was pretty sure Jack wouldn't be expecting him to wear something like this.  He took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door. Jack looked up and grinned when he walked into the bedroom, then burst out laughing. Ianto turned to leave, but Jack grabbed his arm before he could.

"Sorry," he said, "You caught me off guard. I pictured a lot of things, but not fuzzy, red, footie pajamas."

Ianto crossed his arms with a huff and glared at Jack.  Jack kissed his forehead, then walked slowly around him, admiring the way the one piece pj's hugged Ianto's ass. He stopped in front of Ianto and pulled him into his arms.

"How do you manage to look so adorable and sexy at the same time?" he asked, as he nuzzled Ianto's neck.

"It's a gift." Ianto replied, tipping his head back to give Jack access to more of his neck.

Jack licked and sucked at his pulse point, making Ianto hum. He gave Jack's ass a quick squeeze, then stepped back so he could look him over. Jack was wearing an old fashion night shirt that hung to his knees, with lots of tiny buttons down the front.  Ianto ran his hand down them, quickly counting.

"24." he said.

Jack nodded and started counting. Where there would normally have been snaps along each shoulder and up the inside of each leg, with more snaps or a zipper down the front, there were buttons.

"24." Jack said, pulling Ianto tight against him,"We have another tie, though I think I win."

"Mmmmm," Ianto hummed, as he rubbed against Jack, "Let me guess, the pajamas work for you."

"Oh Yeah." Jack said, as he mashed his mouth against Ianto's, sucking on his bottom lip before sliding his tongue past it to playfully battle with Ianto's. He back Ianto up until his thighs hit the edge of the bed, then, still kissing him, he pushed him back on the bed. Ianto lay on his back, arms sprawled out, feet on the floor, gasping for air and trying to blink the pretty colored spots in front of his eyes away while Jack started undoing his buttons. He started on Ianto's left shoulder, kissing his way toward his neck as he unfastened each button. He did the same on the other shoulder, then worked his way down Ianto's chest, kiss each inch of skin as it was bared, sucking on one nipple while rolling the other between his fingers. Ianto groaned as a shiver went through him. Jack chuckled against his skin and continued his way down. The last button exposed Ianto's belly button and a few of the dark curls that trailed down to cover Ianto's groin. Jack ran his tongue along Ianto's belly button, then bit the soft skin of his belly, making him squawk.  Jack sank to the floor and set to work unbuttoning the buttons that ran up the inside each leg. He lifted Ianto's foot and sucked on each toe, swirling his tongue around and between them while Ianto squirmed and squeaked and beat his fists on the bed. Jack kissed his way up Ianto's leg, stopping when he reached his groin. He took Ianto's cock in his hands and gently caressed it, loving the velvety feel of it.  Ianto made soft purring noises as he swiped his tongue from root to tip, then sucked on the head. The purrs turn in to strangled cries and moans as JAck slid two lubed fingers into his ass hole and suck his cock down his throat at the same time.

"Jack!" Ianto moaned.

Jack looked up through his lashes. Ianto held his arms out. Jack stood up, pulling his nightshirt over his head before he settled into Ianto's arms. Ianto grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down for a hungry kiss. He wrapped the fingers of one and around Jack's cock and guided it to his hole.

"I wanna feel you inside me,' he whispered in Jack's ear, his accent thick, " want you to fill me with your cock."

Jack slowly push his way inside, savoring the tight heat as it engulfed him. Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack's waist, hooking his ankles together so he was holding him tight as they rocked lazily together.  He framed Jack's face with his hands and kissed him, softly at first, them with more intensity as Jack parted his lips to let him conquer his mouth.  They were both panting when they broke apart for air. Ianto moaned when Jack shifted so he hit that sweet spot inside him. Jack grinned and did it again, then again, ejoying the way Ianto's eyes glazed over and he clung to him as the pleasure washed over him.

"More, Jack." he begged, "More."

Jack began to move his hips a little faster. Ianto dropped his feet to the bed and lifted his hips to meet each of Jack's thrusts. Jack mashed their mouths together, in a sloppy kiss that was more teeth and biting than a kiss. Ianto clawed at Jack's back, panting and moaning as Jack thrust harder and faster, trying to push them both to the edge, then push them over it. Ianto reached between them and gave his cock a couple of hard, quick pulls. He threw his head back with a cry as his cum shot out. Jack had to freeze when Ianto's ass squeezed him so tight he couldn't move. He waited until Ianto started to relax, then with a couple hard, short thrusts, filled him with his cum.

Jack sagged against Ianto. Not wanting to crush him with his weight, he tried to move beside him, but Ianto wrapped his arms and legs around him and held him tightly against his chest.

"You gon'a let me go?" Jack asked.

"Never." Ianto declared, kissing him.


End file.
